


Murder

by rwalker (ryancallaghan)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Gore, Graphic, Necrophilia, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryancallaghan/pseuds/rwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrong place at the wrong time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder

A sinister smile graced his face, blood dripping to the floor from the knife he held as he watched her struggle for breath. This was his favorite part, watching the life drain out of his victims, the light in their eyes leaving them to be dull and empty. He liked it even better when they fought for that last thread of life to cling to, so desperate to live when the world wouldn’t care at all that she was gone. People die everyday, that’s the natural order; one dies, another is born - an endless cycle. When she finally leaves, another will replace her - the world wouldn’t care, wouldn’t acknowledge it, they’d just accept it.

Stalking forward, he dropped into a crouch in front of her, bending his head down to get a closer look at her face. She sure was a pretty little thing, it was such a shame that she crossed his path. He was completely oblivious to her before he saw her walking around town during the lunch hour; since then, he had couldn’t get her out of his mind and he had to fix that immediately. He had followed her until night fell and he made his strike when no one else was around, the dark completely consuming them.

He ran the edge of the knife against her cheek, making a small slice along her cheekbone and watched as the blood flowed from her torso, red streams pooling on the ground at a rapid pace. Deciding it was taking her forever to slip away, he stabbed her in the ribs, feeling his knife slice cleaning through her skin and muscle, feeling it skirt slightly when it hit her rib and a slight give, telling him that he managed to puncture her lung. He smirked to himself, satisfied that her death would be speed up a bit and sat back on his hunches, enjoying the view of her struggling even harder to breath.

When he was sure that she was dead, he rolled her over so that she was on her back and ripped open her shirt, exposing the stab wounds he inflicted on her minutes before. Bringing his knife forward , he thrusted it deeply into her sternum and dragged it roughly down her torso, all the way down to her pelvis. He had to tug violently on the knife when it got stuck and grunted when it wouldn’t budge.

Leaving the knife buried deep in her uterus, he pulled his gloves off and slowly sunk his hands into her intestines, moaning deeply in pleasure when the slick, velvet organs wrapped around his fingers. He could feel his dick twitching in his pants, begging to be touched with his bloody hands but he resisted - he couldn’t afford to stay out here in the open any longer. Advancing his way towards her chest, he felt around in her ribcage before he found his target.

With a wide grin, he gripped it tight and tugged on it harshly, the valves tearing like string cheese. Holding it up, he slowly brought it to his mouth and licked the bloody heart sensually, blood dripping down his arm and chin. Standing up, he looked down at the mutilated body of a woman who was at the wrong place, at the wrong time - he would’ve almost felt sorry for her…if he felt emotions.

Tossing the heart in the air a couple times, he smirked down at her and turned tail, running back to his hotel room to finally pleasure himself. He would keep the heart in his anus until he found his next victim.


End file.
